Infatuation
by fallowfadesaway
Summary: I thought I mattered enough to you, I thought you would fight for me, for us" Haley sat on the floor behind the counter and cried.
1. Prologue

This is my first One Tree Hill fan fic, so I'm kinda nervous about how it's going to turn out. Being that this is my first fic I might just make it a one shot if people like it and I get alot of reviews I'll try to update as often as I can with new chapters.

This is an AU/AR Baley fic. It may not be the greatest but I'll get better.

**Prologue**

Haley ran her fingers through her soft brown hair in which a small white scrunchie held her bun together. Reaching over to her nightstand, she grabbed the remote for her boom box and turned it on. The song "I bruise easily" by Natasha Bedingfield was playing.

_I bruise easily so be gentle when you handle me_

_There's a mark you leave, like a love heart carved on a tree_

_I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me_

_Underneath I bruise easily, I bruise easily_

Closing her eyes she let the night wash over her. Brooke gently pushed forward staring into Haley's chocolate brown eyes. Their hands intertwining as Brooke leaned inward kissing Haley's lips softly.

_Anyone who, can touch you, can hurt you, or heal you_

_Anyone who, can reach you, can love you, or leave you_

Haley was harshly brought out of her thoughts by the violent thrashing of the rain against her window. Haley sighed and took a deep breath has she continued to let her mind wander.


	2. The arguement

**Chapter Two**

Haley was smiling on the inside, but the expression on her face was anything but pleasant.

Brooke searched Haley's eyes but her eyes remained neutral. "Haley what's wrong?"

Haley closed her eyes to fight back the tears that were now welling up in her eyes, she quickly pulled her hand out of Brooke's grasp.

"Haley" Brooke said.

"Brook no" Haley yelled, her voice cracking as a tear silently ran down her cheel. Haley propped herself up and started to walk away.

"What did I do to upset you?" Brooke asked.

"I can't believe you'd even ask me that"

Brooke looked the other direction to avoid Haley's gaze. There was silence between them until Haley spoke up.

"You only considered me a friend when it was convenient for you, Brooke. If that's you're definition of a friend then you're not who I thought you were"

Brooke quickly got up and grabbed on to Haley's wrist, causing her to stop and bit down on her lip not wanting to turn around.

"You're the only person I have left" Brooke said sweetly.

"No you're wrong you don't have me. We were _never_ friends"

"But if you didn't care about me then you wouldn't have stayed" Brooke said innocently.

"First of all I don't care about you, and second I only stayed because..." Haley paused and crossed her arms.

**Haley's surreal day dream**

**Brooke looked up and Haley curiously waiting for her to finish the sentence. "You can't even deny it. I know I treated you badly and I'm sorry"**

**"Well you're not forgiven" Haley could feel warmth behind her already flushed cheeks. "I only stayed because I couldn't stand being away from you"**

**Brooke shook her head confused at what exactly was going on. _Did Haley just say she couldn't stand being away from me? Okay now, I know I must dreaming._ "But I thought you hated me" **

**"I do, but at the same time I also like you"**

Haley shook her head lightly to rid herself of the idea of confessing her feelings instead she grimaced. "I only stayed because you looked needy"

"Haley I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, please stay I need you" Brooke said softly, tears running down her own cheeks.

"Brooke, I'm sorry I can't be there for you the way you want me to be. We live in two different world's. A friend is someone that'll always have your back in the good times and bad times where were you when I _needed_ you"


	3. Revelation

Chapter 3: Revelation

* * *

"I..." Brooke started to say, her voice as low as a whisper. "I didn't think anything of it" 

"You are the most selfish person I've ever met. It was pointless to think I could ever be friends with someone like you"

"Why are getting so upset. I said I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it" Brooke said, looking at Haley.

"Until you mean it!!"

Haley walked off in a huff and headed to class. She rounded a corner and made a pit stop at her locker.

She opened her locker and started tossing all her books out her locker and furiously threw them away in the garbage. She was done with school she was sick and tired of having to see Brooke's face everywhere she went. She couldn't control herself; her emotions were making her _crazy. If this is what it feels to not be control, she didn't want to know what if felt like when she was in control._ Sitting against a locker, she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs together. Thinking back to the dream, she had a few nights ago, she shuddered.

Brooke down the hall and headed outside to the quad. Brooke totally confused, and what just happened took a seat at one of the empty tables and closed her eyes replaying the previous conversation over again in her mind.

* * *

_"You only considered me a friend when it was convenient for you, Brooke. If that's you're definition of a friend then you're not who I thought you were"_

_Brooke quickly got up and grabbed on to Haley's wrist, causing her to stop and bit down on her lip not wanting to turn around._

_"You're the only person I have left" Brooke said sweetly._

_"No you're wrong you don't have me. We were never friends"_

_"But if you didn't care about me then you wouldn't have stayed" Brooke said innocently._

_"First of all I don't care about you, and second I only stayed because..." Haley paused and crossed her arms._

_Haley shook her head lightly to rid herself of the idea of confessing her feelings instead she grimaced. "I only stayed because you looked needy"_

_"Haley I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, please stay I need you" Brooke said softly, tears running down her own cheeks._

_"Brooke, I'm sorry I can't be there for you the way you want me to be. We live in two different world's. A friend is someone that'll always have your back in the good times and bad times where were you when I needed you"_

_"I..." Brooke started to say, her voice as low as a whisper. "I didn't think anything of it" _

_"You are the most selfish person I've ever met. It was pointless to think I could ever be friends with someone like you"_

_"Why are getting so upset. I said I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it" Brooke said, looking at Haley._

_"Until you mean it!!"_

**The end of chapter three... to be continued in chapter four. If anyone has any ideas about what should happen next or any future storylines message me, and I'll be sure to credit you for your ideas.**


	4. Is there a time for second chances

**The song** _Taking Chances_** is property of the artist Celine Dion.**

Chapter 4: Is there a time for second chances

_Haley considers giving Brooke a second chance, even though she might never forgive her._

* * *

Haley laid back in the couch, playing her guitar.

She hated Brooke, Brooke hurt her worse than anybody ever has.

**Flashback...**

Brooke and Peyton walked down the hall, both laughing. The two walked right past Haley, neither one stopping to say hello.

_Brooke had spread a rumor about her to the whole school. Now everybody thinks she's a... everybody hates her._

And it's all Brooke's fault, Haley screamed inside her head. As she continued to think about the reason why she hated Brooke so much.

_Haley and Peyton used to be the best of friends, but because Brooke managed to turn the only friend she had against her. She has nothing left ... she's lost everyone._

**End of flashback...**

Brooke is and was the very reason Haley decided to stop going to school. She wasn't going to _one_ person ruin her chances of graduating. It was already senior year, but it was only early January so she still had time to change her mind. In case she wanted to go back.

**Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world but  
Don't want to be alone tonight  
On this planet they call earth **

You don't know about my past and  
I don't have the future figured out  
And maybe this is going too fast  
And maybe it's not meant to last, 

There was a soft knock on the door, but loud enough for Haley to hear.

Haley took the earphones out of ear and wrapped it around her neck. She stood up and shuffled to the door, opening it to find _her_ standing there.

"Hales, look I know you're mad at me..." Brooke started to say.

Haley rolled her eyes, and began to close the door.

Brooke put a hand on the door and continued forcing Haley to stop and listen to what she has to say. Although she could really care less, the words that come out her mouth. "but I want to make it up to you"

**Cliffhanger... Will Haley give Brooke another chance?**

**Author's note: I'm not too sure If this chapter makes sense. But I'm happy with the outcome. If you like, please review!!**


	5. Forgiveness,is not so likely in her case

Chapter 5:Forgiveness, is not so likely in her case

_Things begin to get really tense between Brooke and Haley._

* * *

Haley leaned against the door and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" she asked in a bitchy tone.

Brooke looked down at her pink ballet flats responding, "Because..."

Haley glared at Brooke coldly, feeling no sympathy for the brunette.

Brooke looked up at Haley and continued, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to do what I did"

"You're unbelievable... I hate you!!!" Haley screamed, slmming the door in Brooke's face.

Brooke stood there silently, a frown on her face. **She wasn't going to give up, there had a to be to get under Haley's skin. She just had to think.**

_"Oh my god" Peyton said, as she looked down at her at phone in disbelief. "Brooke who sent this?"_

_"I don't know" Brooke said, pretending to be clueless. She walked towards her locker and gathered her books. Closing her locker both girls walked to their next class._

_"Haley would never do that. She... " Her voice drifted off into a whisper as she angrily closed her cell and took her seat in the back of the classroom._

_Brooke had a sneaky smile across her face, but it was soon replaced sullen expression as she watched Haley walk into the room._

_Brooke had undoubtedly just ruined her "**friends'**" reputation, and she couldn't believe she was actually happy about that._

Haley leaned back against the door, bringing her knees up to chest she began to cry.

Brooke cleared her throat. "I... feel guilty okay, I know that what I did was wrong. But everybody deserves a second chance"

Haley wiped her somewhat, and stayed quiet listening to Brooke's _so-called_ apology.

Brooke stopped for a moment, figuring that Haley must be listening and quickly continued. "I don't want you out of my life"

"Why Brooke?" Haley asked, running her fingers through her soft blonde hair. "Why would do that to me. If we were as much of friends as you claim we are you have **never** hurt me the way you did. Not only did you turn the whole school hate me, but you even managed to turn Peyton against me"

"I know I've said sorry like fifty times already, but I really do mean it" Brooke said sincerely. "I should have never did that to you, and if I could go back in time and erase it all I would. Because I really want us to be friends"


	6. The things left unsaid

**Chapter 6: The things left unsaid**

* * *

_**Previously in chapter five...**_

_Haley leaned back against the door, bringing her knees up to chest she began to cry._

_Brooke cleared her throat. "I... feel guilty okay, I know that what I did was wrong. But everybody deserves a second chance"_

_Haley wiped her eyes somewhat, and stayed quiet listening to Brooke's so-called apology._

_Brooke stopped for a moment, figuring that Haley must be listening and quickly continued. "I don't want you out of my life"_

_"Why Brooke?" Haley asked, running her fingers through her soft blonde hair. "Why would do that to me. If we were as much of friends as you claim we are you have **never** hurt me the way you did. Not only did you turn the whole school hate me, but you even managed to turn Peyton against me"_

_"I know I've said sorry like fifty times already, but I really do mean it" Brooke said sincerely. "I should have never did that to you, and if I could go back in time and erase it all I would. Because I really want us to be friends"_

"I... " Haley started to say, quickly letting out a heavy sigh and looked down at her yellow-orange striped knee high socks. "if I gave you another chance how would I know that you wouldn't do the same exact thing all over again"

"This time will be different I promise... I'll be totally honest with you. I want you... to trust me" Brooke said softly.

"I want to trust you to, but I don't know if I can"

"Please" Brooke said pleadingly. Brooke looked up, and stared into Haley's chocolate brown eyes.

"I've been wanting to tell you something... but I hope you won't hate me" Brooke started to say.

"Brooke..."

"Don't, please just let me talk" Brooke said softly. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

_"Brooke, I'm sorry I can't be there for you the way you want me to be. We live in two different world's. A friend is someone that'll always have your back in the good times and bad times where were you when I needed you"_


	7. If you believe

**Disclaimer:**The lyrics _If you believe _belong to the respective artist **Rachael Lampa.**

**Chapter 7**

Haley thought back, remembering what she said to Brooke. Staring intently at the tall brunette she reverted her full attention, _now taking notice of how beautiful a person she can really be once you stop and take the time to notice for the good-hearted person she really is on the inside, and not only her external features like the way her hair cuddles her face when she shrugs, and the way she smiles, and not to mention when she's sad she casts the most adorable sad I've ever seen that just makes me want to give a big hug, and make her feel all better._

But she hated how much of an effect the brunette always had over her. Brooke at times she like she about no one else but herself, but then again she is always like that. But yet somewhere in the back of my mind I feel as though she cares for me.

Brooke picked up cell phone, staring up blankly she put it back threw it on the couch. _She could... try to call her, but with how angry she is at her. I think it'd be best to give her some breathing room._

Haley laid sprawled beneath the sheet, staring out the window sadly.

_Love is amazing, unexpected, and beautiful. I believe love is the most special fairytale that can happen to a person. I know I probably sound like some hopeless romantic but it's true. If you believe..._

**I close my eyes  
and even when I'm sleeping I'm alright  
cause you were in my life  
once upon a time  
I'd only imagine this  
and now you're mine  
i wished for you so hard  
and prayed that you'd find me  
maybe you're here to say  
here to remind me**

Brooke laid back on her couch, letting the night air wash over her. _If Haley truly hated me, then there would be no way she'd want to be around. I know I've apologized to the girl like fifty times already. Even though she still hasn't forgiven me, I know if I believe one day, maybe one day she'll forgive me._

**If you believe that dreams come true  
there's one that's waiting there for you  
cause I believed when I saw you  
that when you want something enough  
then it can't escape your love  
there is nothing in the world that cannot be  
if you believe**

**everybody said  
that I was a fool to think  
that we'd connect  
(everybody said that)  
I couldn't get my heart out of my head  
but they just didn't see  
no they just couldn't know  
the feeling that you get  
the places that you go**

_Brooke Davis, is beautiful, and sweet yet totally selfish. I hate her, and I love her. Why is love like the hardest thing? Why does it hurt so much? How can you hate someone but still love them at the same time?_

Haley slowly got out of bed, and walked outside and down the block to Brooke's house. She couldn't grasp why on earth she was going to house, now of all times. But she knew she had to. This lingering feeling she to be resolved.

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Brooke got up from the couch and walked towards the door, only to see that it was Haley standing there.

"Haley. What are you doing?" Brooke said in a much harsher tone than she had wanted.

"I..." Haley began.

"Well" Brooke said.

Haley leaned forward kissing Brooke passionately.

**if you believe that dreams come true  
there's one that's waiting there for you  
cause i believed when i saw you  
that when you want something enough  
then it can't escape your love  
there is nothing in the world that cannot be  
if you believe**

**never wished for material things  
never needed wind in my wings  
never wished for anything but you  
(i can't explain it)  
someone just told me  
go where your heart is  
you'll never be lonely**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**I know this chapter is long overdue but I've really busy. But I promise to make up for it, with the upcoming chapters. Which I hear and going to really good. lol. xD _Lyrics _are in italics, and **flashbacks** are Brooke's memories.

Please leave reviews. ;)

**Chapter 8**

Haley broke the kiss, staring into Brooke's eyes longingly, a tear now running down her cheek. "Brooke I'm _so_ sorry. It was wrong of me to shut you out, and it was wrong of me not to want to forgive you. But what you did to me **_really _**hurt. But I'm willing to look past it, if you let me" Haley broke down in tears on Brooke's doorstep.

Brooke took Haley in her arms, and hugged her tightly. "Haley it's okay. You all of people have nothing to be sorry for. It's me, who should be apologizing to you not the other way around"

Haley laughed weakly, curling her lips into a small smile.

"I never wanted any of this to happen. I... feel so bad about what I did. If I could go back I would erase it all, in hopes that things would be different"

Haley pulled away, a confused look fell over her face. "Wait, so what are you saying"

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest, and looked down at the floor for a moment, before looking back up again. "I'm saying... that we live in two different worlds. You and I _both _know that. Maybe if things were different we'd have a fighting chance"

"No Brooke" Haley screamed, more tears streaming down her face. _'If we had a fighting chance' _"I want us to_ **have **_a chance. Who knows maybe we'll realize we need each other more than we think"

_Need each other? _"Haley sweetie, as much as it killed it me to see you push me away, I know you were doing not only because you were mad at me but because you were scared. Even now it still hurts, but... I've moved on and so should you" Brooke said walking back inside beginning to close to door. She bit down on her lip, to fight back the tears that were now welling up in her own eyes. Closing the door shut, she turned the lock, slinking down against the wall she brought her knees up to her chest burying her head in her hands she began to cry. She cried so hard, her chest began hurting.

Haley stood outside, and without a second thought she started banging on Brooke's door. "Brooke" she screamed. "don't give up us. I - I need you in my life. You're special and important to me. Please don't turn me away. All I'm asking for is a chance, a chance for us to explore what we're really feeling"

Brooke lifted her head slowly letting out a weak laugh she scoffed, "What _we're _really feeling. I feel nothing for you, so you should stop while you're ahead and go home" she spoke the last words in a bitchy tone knowing she'd hurt Haley's feelings.

Haley stood there for a moment her mouth agape, she looked down at the ground ashamed not wanting to stray to far from Brooke's house, she sat on the curb and stared out into the night.

Brooke sniffled, her eyes now puffy and red she fumbled around for the stereo remote, clicking it on the song _Dancing_ by **Elisa **was playing.

_Time is gonna take my mind  
and carry it far away where I can fly  
The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you  
If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears  
'cause it's all about love and I know better  
How life is a waving feather_

**"I... " Haley started to say, quickly letting out a heavy sigh and looked down at her yellow-orange striped knee high socks. "if I gave you another chance how would I know that you wouldn't do the same exact thing all over again"**

**"This time will be different I promise... I'll be totally honest with you. I want you... to trust me" Brooke said softly.**

**"I want to trust you to, but I don't know if I can"**

**"Please" Brooke said pleadingly. Brooke looked up, and stared into Haley's chocolate brown eyes.**

**"I've been wanting to tell you something... but I hope you won't hate me" Brooke started to say.**

**"Brooke..."**

**"Don't, please just let me talk" Brooke said softly. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.**

**--**

**Haley leaned back against the door, bringing her knees up to chest she began to cry.**

**Brooke cleared her throat. "I... feel guilty okay, I know that what I did was wrong. But everybody deserves a second chance"**

**Haley wiped her somewhat, and stayed quiet listening to Brooke's _so-called_ apology.**

**Brooke stopped for a moment, figuring that Haley must be listening and quickly continued. "I don't want you out of my life"**

**"Why Brooke?" Haley asked, running her fingers through her soft blonde hair. "Why would do that to me. If we were as much of friends as you claim we are you have never hurt me the way you did. Not only did you turn the whole school hate me, but you even managed to turn Peyton against me"**

**"I know I've said sorry like fifty times already, but I really do mean it" Brooke said sincerely. "I should have never did that to you, and if I could go back in time and erase it all I would. Because I really want us to be friends"**

Haley sniffled, drying her eyes with the back of her sleeve, she slowly got up from the curb and began walking.

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon_

My eyes are on you they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking  
No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath  
Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle

So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me

**Haley slowly got out of bed, and walked outside and down the block to Brooke's house. She couldn't grasp why on earth she was going to house, now of all times. But she knew she had to. This lingering feeling she to be resolved.**

**She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.**

**Brooke got up from the couch and walked towards the door, only to see that it was Haley standing there.**

**"Haley. What are you doing?" Brooke said in a much harsher tone than she had wanted.**

**"I..." Haley began.**

**"Well" Brooke said.**

**Haley leaned forward kissing Brooke passionately.**

Haley stopping walking for a moment, when she heard something like a screeching car. Considering it was too dark to see anything and that the driver didn't have the headlights on she continued to walk.

Brooke quickly lifted up her head and opened the door. A frantic Brooke, quickly ran towards Haley. Fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Haley" Brooke screamed, she cradled Haley in her arms holding her tight.

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists_

_So I just put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
My arms around you they're around you and I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
They're on you My eyes..._

**Cliffhanger:** Will Haley be okay? Or did Brooke come too little too late?


End file.
